This invention relates to a heat exchanger for the transmission of heat between gaseous media and includes at least two chambers each partially filled with a solid transmitting medium in the form of pellets, granules or sand.
There is a need for apparatuses for heat transmission between gaseous media whereby it is particularly desirable to utilize so-called regenerative heat exchange, that is, heat which is transmitted form a hot gaseous medium to an intermediate medium and from the latter to cold air, which is heated. The transfer can be made between gas and air or between air and air, and the transmitting medium must of course be capable of withstanding heat. Such devices have been so arranged, for example, whereby granules are injected into a container by means of a gas at a point from which they are permitted to fall by gravity through a channel into another point of injection for the gas from which they are intected into a second chamber which is in communication with the first chamber. The granules may thus be transported between these chambers while being regeneratively heat exchanged. The problem is to make such a device work efficiently and the present invention provides a solution to this problem and other problems associated therewith.